


Couldn't utter my love

by IronicMaiden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love Confessions, M/M, Not my best fic but it's alright, Suicidal Thoughts, The Winchesters Deserve Better (Supernatural), WE ALL DESERVES BETTER (Supernatural)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicMaiden/pseuds/IronicMaiden
Summary: Powstrzymali Chucka i wszysto było już w porządku, a mimo to, Dean wciąż czuł się źle.Dobra, nie umiem opisów 🙃
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Couldn't utter my love

**Author's Note:**

> Nie moje najlepsze fanfiction, ale najgorsze też nie jest. Ciężka próba zwalczenia blokady pisarskiej i depresji po finale.

Waga wszystkich niewypowiedzianych słów ciążyła mu na żołądku. Czuł ucisk gdzieś w środku, jakby wszystkie jego narządy zaczęły napierać na siebie. Głos ugrzązł mu w gardle i mimo, że chciał teraz krzyczeć, potrafił wydusić z siebie tylko cichy, niezrozumiały pisk. Nie potrafił nawet wyszeptać kilku prostych słów, które powinny zostać wypowiedziane już dawno temu. Głos jego przyjaciela odbijał się echem w jego głowie, a scena sprzed chwili odtwarzała się, niczym zapętlony film. Słowa Castiela nigdy nie powinny być pożegnaniem, miały być początkiem czegoś nowego. 

Miał ochotę płakać, miotać się i wrzeszczeć, że to wszystko nie tak, że to nie powinno się tak skończyć.  
Zamiast tego, siedział skulony pod ścianą, ze łzami w oczach patrząc na odcisk dłoni na rękawie jego kurtki.  
To było, jakby obserwował wszystko z perspektywy innej osoby, jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, analizując to, co się stało i co zostało powiedziane. Chciał wymiotować. 

Najchętniej rozwaliłby cały ten cholerny bunkier, upił się i osobiście walczył z Bogiem na pięści. Pozwalając łzą spływać po policzkach, nie potrafiąc zmusić się by je otrzeć, czuł się bezsilny.

Musiał wstać, walczyć dalej, wiedział o tym; ale jeszcze nie teraz. Potrzebował chwili przerwy, tylko krótkiej chwili na ułożenie swoich myśli.

•••

Kiedy wyszedł z bunkra, było już jasno i nie chciał nawet wiedzieć, jak długo tam siedział. Wciąż był oszołomiony i nie miał pojęcia, jak dotarł do miasta, nie powodując wypadku. Prawdopodobnie udało mu się to tylko dlatego, że droga była pusta, a w okolicy nie było żywej duszy. 

  
Jechał do miasta szukając jakichkolwiek śladów jego przyjaciół, a dostrzegłszy w końcu dwie ostałe się osoby, poczuł strach. Bał się wysiąść z impali, nie miał pojęcia co powinien powiedzieć. Eileen i wszyscy inni zniknęli, a on, zamiast ich uratować, stracił jeszcze Castiela. Czuł, że spieprzył wszystko, nienawidził się za to.

Jego kroki były chwiejne i powolne, kiedy w końcu ruszył w stronę pozostałych. Dalej czuł się skołowany, i nie mógł nawet spojrzeć na Jacka. Wiedział, że w końcu zapyta o anioła, jednak w środku tliła się nadzieja, że zrobi to trochę później.

Usłyszał pytanie chłopaka, ale nie odpowiedział na początku. Nie potrafił wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Czuł, że jeśli powie to na głos, uświadomi sobie, że to prawda, a nie jakaś szalona halucynacja, ani sztuczka Chucka.

— Dean? — W głosie brata słyszał wyraźny niepokój.

— Uratował mnie — odpowiedział w końcu, po raz kolejny przywołując obraz tamtych wydarzeń. — Billy nas ścigała, a Cas wezwał pustkę. Zabrała ją i zabrała też jego. — Był pod wrażeniem, że jego głos prawie w ogóle się nie łamał. — Cas nie żyje.

Przytłaczająca cisza unosiła się nad nimi, a Dean miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz miała go zmiażdżyć; żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć. Starszy Winchester miał ochotę się rozpłakać, rzucić to wszystko i najzwyczajniej w świecie się poddać. Nikt nie wygra z Bogiem, nawet oni.

— To nie może się dziać. — Głos Sama przerwał ciszę i przemyślenia Deana.

— Dzieje się, Sam — odpowiedział Dean. — Myślę, że wszyscy przepadli.

Młodszy z braci, próbował dzwonić do każdego, kogo znali, nie mogąc uwierzyć w realność tego wszystkiego. Nie było już nikogo. Wszystko przepadło, rodzina, przyjaciele, nadzieja. Zostali tylko oni; bez planu, bez możliwości, bez jakiegokolwiek wyjścia.

Próbowali się poddać, ale nawet na to było już za późno. Chuck wygrał, nikt już nie wróci i pozostało im już jedynie powolne umieranie w samotności.

Cóż, był jeszcze etanol i jeśli to było to, co miało go zabić, było w porządku. Kiedy pił, potrafił to wytrzymać. Alkohol pozwalał mu zapomnieć; znieczulał go przynajmniej na chwilę. Zatrzymywał wszystkie wspomnienia momentów, kiedy zawiódł Castiela.  
Anioł był dla nich zawsze. Przychodził na każde ich zawołanie, zbuntował się dla nich, oddawał im wszystko, a oni przez ostatnie dwanaście lat tylko go zawodzili. Wyrzucił go z bunkra, kiedy przestał być potrzebny, obwiniał go o śmierć Marry, traktował, jak gówno, a on na końcu poświęca swoje życie, mówiąc, że go kocha. Nienawidził się za to, a tylko gorzka ciecz spływająca w dół jego gardła potrafiła nieco zniwelować to uczucie.

 _Gratulacje Deanie Winchesterze, spierdoliłeś elegancko,_ myślał, powoli opróżniając barek.

Kiedy znaleźli psa, nagle wszystko wydało się lepsze. Dean pomyślał, że mogą uratować świat, tak jak zawsze to robili. Przez kilka minut znowu miał chęć do działania.  
Miracle zniknął, a Winchester uświadomił sobie, że stracił resztki nadziei, o której nie wiedział, że wciąż ma. Zastanawiał się, czy śmierć nie jest najlepszym wyjściem z sytuacji; cokolwiek miałoby czekać ich po niej.

•••

  
Nie sądził, że mógłby nienawidzić Lucyfera bardziej niż wcześniej, ale jednak się udało. Pozwolił mu jeszcze raz usłyszeć głos tego, który był mu drogi i roztrzaskał wszystko chwilę później.  
Po raz kolejny dostał odrobinę nadziei, która została wyrwana chwilę później.

— Pustka dała mi rozkaz znalezienia zaginionej księgi Boga i użycia jej na nim. — Powiedział swoim buńczucznym tonem, a zielonooki miał ochotę uderzyć go w twarz. Był wściekły. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego wypuściła tego skurwysyna, a nie Castiela. Lucyfer był kretynem, krętaczem i nie wierzył, że ktokolwiek mógłby mu zaufać.

Jak później się okazało, nie mylił się.

•••

  
Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale jakoś się udało. Mieli plan, zastawili pułapkę, oberwali, ale w końcu pokonali Chucka. Kiedy patrzyli na niego, żałośnie wijącego się u ich stóp, starszy z braci chciał go zabić. Torturować powoli, by mógł poczuć się tak jak oni przez te wszystkie lata. Jednak nie jest już jego marionetką, nie będzie robić tego, co mu powie, już nigdy więcej.

Zostawili go na pastwę losu, z całym żalem wszystkimi wspomnieniami, które będą nawiedzać go do końca. Będzie się starzeć i umierać powoli, wspominając czasy kiedy był wielki, kiedy mógł wszystko. I nikt już o tym nie usłyszy.

Jack zajął jego miejsce i oboje bracia wiedzieli, że zrobi dobrze, że jest do tego odpowiedni. Dean naprawdę chciał, żeby chłopak został; był ostatnim, co przypominało mu o jego aniele i tak bardzo nie chciał tego tracić. Jednak wiedział, że musi pozwolić mu odejść.

Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bał się poprosić, żeby przywrócił Castiela. Miał nadzieję, że Jack zrobi to z własnej woli, może jakoś przeczyta myśli Winchestera i na znak przymierza, wszystkiego, co ich łączyło, spełni jego ostatnie pragnienie. Chciałby wierzyć, że wróci.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Zagaił Sam, kiedy wracali do domu, z ogromną puchatą kulką na tylnym siedzeniu. Tam, gdzie zawsze siedział Cas.

— Dlaczego miałoby nie być? To już koniec, Sammy — Odparł, nie spuszczając wzroku z drogi. Powinien być szczęśliwy, jednak z jakiegoś powodu czuł pustkę wewnątrz siebie, jakby coś zostało mu wyrwane.

— To koniec — Potwierdził. — Ale zostaliśmy sami, Dean. Oprócz Elieen, Jody i dziewczyn, każdy z naszych przyjaciół przepadł. Jesteśmy teraz normalni.

— Mamy jeszcze Miracle — stwierdził patrząc na tylne siedzenie, a pies wesoło zamerdał ogonem. — Wracamy do normalności.

Długowłosy westchnął.

— Widzę, że odkąd nie ma Cas'a, coś jest nie tak.

Nie odpowiedział.

•••

  
Starał się żyć, jak najlepiej. Naprawdę. Bez widma końca świata, wiszącego nad nimi cały czas, z psem, którego kocha nad życie i z Samem obok, wydawało się to dość łatwe i przeważnie takie było. Kiedy przychodziła noc, było gorzej i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio zasnął bez pomocy alkoholu. Ciągle śnił o Casie. Czasem koszmary, w których ten cierpi, a Dean nie może nic zrobić, a czasem śni, że są szczęśliwi razem. Sam nie wiedział, które były gorsze.

— Ten ból nie odejdzie. Rozumiesz? — Stwierdził, kiedy rozmawiali o tym na festiwalu ciasta. — Ale jeśli nie będziemy dalej żyć, to ich poświęcenie pójdzie na marne.

Nie wspomniał, że modlił się do Jacka co noc, że prosił go, żeby on i Cas wrócili. Nie powiedział też, że myślał o skończeniu ze sobą, bo trudno mu to wszystko znieść.  
On i Sam musieli iść dalej. Przynajmniej spróbować. Ciasto wydawało się dobrym początkiem.

•••

  
Żal zjadał go od środka i przez większość czasu czuł, jakby w jego wnętrzu była ogromna dziura, która nie może być niczym załatana. Czuł się tak już, nawet kiedy polowali.

Przez Jenny, to uczucie tylko urosło na sile.  
Widok wampirzycy uświadomił mu, jak dużo czasu minęło. Przypomniała mu o czasach, kiedy wszystko było inne,  
w pewien dziwny sposób lepsze i zdał sobie sprawę, że niezależnie, jak bardzo będzie próbować, te czasy już nie wrócą.

Już wcześniej patrzył na ten hak, a kiedy wampir rzucił nim w jego stronę, wiedział, że chce to zrobić. To jego jedyne wyjście. Odpowiednio się ustawił i ruszył wprost na mężczyznę, wiedząc, że ten pchnie go prosto na kawałek odstającego metalu.  
Najpierw doświadczył ogromnego bólu, ale zaraz po nim pojawiła się ulga. Sam zgładził potwora i Dean wiedział, że to już koniec. Skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Nie chciał zostawiać brata, ale był pewien, że będzie mu lepiej bez niego. Był przekonany, że Sam zostawi polowania, że zabierze Eileen i oboje ruszą dalej.

Długowłosy chciał go ratować, ale błagał, by tego nie robił. Pragnął tylko się pożegnać, powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocha i odejść. I to zrobił. Odnosił wrażenie, że pustka, którą ma w sobie, znika wraz ze spłyceniem jego oddechu. Świat dookoła przygasał i Dean był gotowy na cokolwiek, co miało spotkać go teraz. Zamknął oczy i wziął ostatni wdech.

Pierwszym co zobaczył po przebudzeniu, były oczy; ładne, niebieskie, przenikliwe i tak bardzo znajome.

— Cas...? — wyszeptał, a przez jego głowę przeszło miliard pytań. Czy w jakiś sposób dostał się do pustki? A może to Castiel był w niebie?

— Witaj, Dean. — łowca poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza na dźwięk tych słów.

Cas kucał, kiedy on leżał na ziemi, a kiedy spojrzał ponad niebieskookiego, zobaczył swojego brata. Sam przecież nie mógł być nie żywy, do cholery. Rozejrzał się i doszło do niego, że wciąż znajdują się w tej starej szopie, w której byli wcześniej.

— Co się do cholery dzieje? — Zapytał skołowany.

— Cas przybył, kiedy umierałeś i uratował cię — Powiedział Sam. — Przy okazji wyzywając od kretynów, więc myślę, że macie sobie coś do powiedzenia. Zostawię was.

Patrzył, jak jego młodszy brat wychodzi z szopy, a potem jego wzrok skierował się na anioła. Definitywnie wkurzonego anioła.

— Coś ty w ogóle myślał? — Warknął, a jego głos był nawet niższy niż zawsze. — Nabiłeś się na hak, walcząc z wampirem w idiotycznej masce.

W normalnej sytuacji Winchester próbowałby się wybronić, powiedział, że Cas sam jest kretynem, ale zamiast tego gapił się tylko na mężczyznę, głupio się uśmiechając.

— Dean, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, bo — Urwał w połowie wypowiedzi, ponieważ drugi mężczyzna rzucił się na niego, obejmując go. Anioł na początku spiął się, ale kiedy ręka Deana zaczęła gładzić jego włosy, rozluźnił się, odwzajemniając uścisk.

— Dlaczego nie wróciłeś? — Zapytał łowca, przerywając długą ciszę.

— Dean, ja... Bałem się — Odpowiedział cicho, wtulając się mocniej w mężczyznę. — Bałem się, że zniszczyłem naszą przyjaźń i bałem się, że będzie niezręcznie.

Dean odsunął się lekko, żeby móc spojrzeć na ciemnowłosego.

— Cholera, Cas — Zaczął Dean, pocierając kciukiem o policzek mężczyzny. — Modliłem się każdej pieprzonej nocy. Do ciebie, do Jacka. Błagałem, żebyś do nas wrócił. Ja — Westchnął, a jego zielone oczy skrzyżowały się z tymi niebieskimi. — Nie możesz po prostu mówić takich rzeczy, a potem umierać.

— Ja naprawdę... — Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Winchester go uciszył.

— Zamknij się, teraz ja mówię. Straciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek cię zobaczę i to było jak piekło, czułem się taki pusty, bo ja... — Przymknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. — Ja też cię kocham, Cas.

— Mówisz prawdę? — Zapytał niepewnie.

— Kurwa, oczywiście, że mówię prawdę. — Objął twarz anioła i przyciągnął go do siebie, łącząc ich usta w pocałunku. I był to najlepszy pocałunek w jego życiu. Czuł się tak błogo, jakby mógł teraz latać.

— Chyba mówisz prawdę — powiedział, odwracając wzrok.

Dean zaśmiał się. Pierwszy raz od dawna czuł się dobrze, nawet pomimo faktu, że prawie umarł. Było warto. Pustka, którą miał w sobie, zniknęła i miał wrażenie, że jest najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

— Wracasz z nami do bunkra?

— Chcesz tego? — spojrzał na łowcę, a jego oczy były pełne nadziei.

— Oczywiście, że tak.

Wrócili razem do bunkra i pierwszy raz od dawna, nie było źle.


End file.
